


jaket belel punya aa

by daffodeela



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bandung, Family, Gen, Sundanese, pindanglicious' aa-dede!au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodeela/pseuds/daffodeela
Summary: Arthur tidak sengaja menjual jaket Dilan milik Antonio di Tegalega.
Relationships: England/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	jaket belel punya aa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pndglcs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pndglcs/gifts).



> Hetalia by Hidekaz Himaruya. I don't take material advantage by writing this story.
> 
> Fanfiksi ini ditulis untuk pindanglicious sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. Happy birthday, Rin! Wish you all the best! /hugs

Dari sekian banyak aktivitas yang dilakukan dalam sebuah kepanitiaan, Arthur paling tidak suka saat mengurusi dana. Walaupun divisi yang dipilihnya adalah logistik, dia tetap terkena imbas dari piket pencarian dana yang digilir untuk setiap divisi per hari. Sungguh, dia berpikir berjualan risoles tidak cukup untuk memenuhi dana gila-gilaan yang dibutuhkan acara sekelas konser musik. Dia ingin mencaci anak-anak di divisi dana usaha, tetapi dia sendiri tidak punya solusi selain menjaring sponsor yang memang sedang diupayakan.

Sisa risoles hari ini ada banyak sekali, sementara langit sudah menggelap yang menyebabkan sepinya lingkungan kampus. Tidak ada orang lain yang dapat menjadi konsumen. Arthur mendecak ketika terpaksa membeli tiga risoles, dibagi rata dengan semua rekan satu divisinya agar habis. Dia sudah enek melihat risoles seharian, yang sanggup dia makan hanyalah satu buah. Dua sisanya akan dibawa ke rumah sebagai oleh-oleh untuk kakaknya, Antonio. Namun, dia bersiasat kakaknya harus membayar dua risoles itu agar dia tidak menomboki terlalu banyak. Tinggal bilang saja di dalam risolesnya ada tomat, Antonio pasti tidak ragu untuk membelinya, walaupun Arthur dapat menebak dia akan tetap menerima omelan karena berdagang secara paksa.

Dalam perjalanan pulang di angkot Caheum-Ledeng, Arthur menerima informasi dari grup kepanitiaan. Informasi itu datang dari anak dana usaha, memuat permintaan pengumpulan pakaian bekas layak pakai yang kemudian akan dijual di Tegalega setiap hari Minggu sebagai upaya pencarian dana. Arthur langsung memuji ide anak dana usaha yang satu ini karena jelas laba yang didapat bisa jauh lebih besar daripada sekadar berjualan risoles. Terlebih, menjual pakaian bekas yang masih layak pakai tidak membutuhkan modal dalam bentuk uang sama sekali. Semangat langsung membakar tubuh Arthur membayangkan dia akan melambaikan tangan pada tugas piket berjualan risoles seminggu sekali. 

Saat tiba di rumah, dia langsung menelisik rak sepatu. Sepatu pantofel Antonio belum ada di sana. Arthur buru-buru melangkah ke dapur dan mengambil piring. Diletakkannya dua buah risoles yang terpaksa dibelinya di sana, kemudian ditutup menggunakan tudung saji. Tepat setelah itu, dia mendengar suara gemerincing kunci yang disusul putaran kenop pintu. Arthur mengepalkan tangan sembari berseru  _ "yes" _ membayangkan uang tujuh ribu rupiahnya akan diganti. 

"Aa?" panggil Arthur. Dia mendengar sahutan dalam bentuk dehaman. "Sini,  _ cepet _ ! Ke dapur."

Suara derap kaki yang berlari mencerocos ke dalam telinga Arthur. Dia memutar bola mata. Antonio tiba di dapur dengan napas terengah-engah. "Anjir, gua pikir lu  _ ngancurin _ dapur lagi!" Dia mengurut dadanya dan melepas napas lega.

Arthur mendengus. Dia menunjuk ke arah tudung saji. "Tuh, buat Aa. Gua bawa dari kampus."

Tudung saji berwarna hijau yang senada dengan mata mereka itu langsung diangkat. Sebelah alis Antonio tertarik karena heran. " _ Apaan _ ini?" Tatapannya beralih dari risoles di meja pada Arthur. "Beracun, ya?"

"Risoles lah! Masa lu gak tau?"

Antonio melempar tatapan tajam. "Tau! Tapi _ngapain_ _manéh_ tiba-tiba _ngasih_ gua risoles?! Mencurigakan."

Arthur mendecak. Namun, dia tersenyum tipis. Tarikan seringai di sudut bibir sama sekali tidak bisa ditahan. "Gak apa-apa atuh, A. Kali-kali gua bawa oleh-oleh buat Aa."

Mata Antonio kembali meneliti dua buah risoles yang berada di atas meja. Dia menusuk-nusuk risoles tersebut menggunakan ujung jari telunjuk dengan waspada. Perlahan-lahan, diraihnya salah satu risoles untuk diendus. Arthur memutar bola mata.

" _ Naon _ , sih. Lebai  _ pisan _ . Gak beracun itu, tadi  _ danusan _ gua gak habis."

Antonio mengangguk-angguk. "Oh,  _ danusan _ . Aman berarti, ya."

"He-eh. Ada tomatnya, lho, A."

"Mantap, Thur," ucap Antonio sebelum menggigit risoles itu dengan semangat. Dia mengacungkan jempol sembari mengunyah. Saat makanan di mulutnya sudah ditelan, dia berkata, "Enak gini kok bisa gak habis?"

"Ya iyalah. Itu danus risoles tiap hari. Mau enak kayak apa juga orang-orang pasti  _ bosen _ . Hampir dua bulan kali orang-orang kampus  _ ditawarin _ risol mulu."

"Oh,  _ pantesan _ ." Antonio mencomot satu potong risoles terakhir. Dia mengunyahnya dengan semangat. Saat hendak berdiri untuk mengambil minum, Arthur tiba-tiba memintanya untuk menetap di kursi.

" _ Naon _ ?" tanya Antonio.

"Gua kasih sesuatu lagi buat Aa. Ada di bawah piring."

"Hah?" Kening Antonio membentuk kerutan. Dia mengangkat piring dan menemukan selembar bon berwarna kuning. Tertulis risoles di kolom  _ item _ , dua di kolom  _ qty _ , dan Rp7000 di kolom  _ price _ . Antonio otomatis melempar tatapan tajam dan menggertak meja menggunakan kepalan tangan. "Anjing!  _ Manéh ngejebak aing! Bener _ , 'kan, mencurigakan!"

"Bayar, A. Cuma tujuh ribu doang."

"Harusnya  _ aing _ yang ngomong gitu. Tujuh ribu doang tapi  _ manéh _ tagih?!"

" _ Please pisan _ , A," Arthur memohon. "Gua 'kan masih kuliah. Kerja juga jadi budak proker gini, gak  _ dapet _ duit buat gua sendiri. Aa 'kan udah punya penghasilan. Tujuh ribu doang.  _ Please _ bayar, A."

Antonio mendesah pasrah dan memijat pangkal hidungnya. Dia merogoh sakunya untuk meraih dompet. Ditaruhnya uang tujuh ribu rupiah di atas bon dengan tepukan keras. "Tah, buat  _ manéh _ . Tapi rada gak ikhlas  _ aing _ karena dijebak."

Uang yang Antonio taruh di atas meja itu Arthur tatap dengan berseri-seri. Dia segera meraihnya, sepenuhnya mengabaikan apa kata Antonio soal keikhlasan. "Bodo amat," katanya.

Antonio hanya mendecak dan segera beranjak. Dia meminta Arthur untuk menyimpan alat makan kotor ke bak cucian dan mengatakan akan mencucinya nanti setelah dirinya mandi. Saat Antonio sudah berkalungkan handuk, Arthur bertanya, "A, punya baju bekas layak pakai, gak? Buat dijual jadi  _ danusan _ di Tegalega."

"Ada. Di lemari paling bawah, gak kepakai semua. Sama satu jaket belel yang di gantungan. Ambil  _ aja _ . Gua mandi dulu." Langkah Antonio berhenti di tengah-tengah perjalanannya ke kamar mandi. "Bentar. Lu jangan bawa kolor bekas lu, ya!"

Pandangan sengit dilempar pada Antonio. "Ya iyalah! Gua gak sebego itu!"

"Iya, lu sebego itu," sahut Antonio santai. Dia berjalan santai dan mengabaikan umpatan kemarahan dari Arthur.

Arthur lekas menuju kamar Antonio dan menengok segmen paling bawah dari lemari. Dia semringah melihat pakaian kakaknya yang memang sudah tidak terpakai karena kekecilan tetapi masih tampak bagus. 

Dikeluarkannya semua yang mengisi segmen paling bawah dengan gerakan beringas hingga lipatan-lipatan rapi yang dilakukan Antonio ambyar. Segmen tempat baju-baju digantung dibuka. Terdapat seragam kerja, beberapa kemeja, serta berbagai macam jenis jaket. Arthur mencari yang warnanya paling belel, dan menemukan jaket jeans berkerah cokelat berbulu ala Dilan. Dia seratus persen yakin jaket yang dimaksud Antonio adalah jaket tersebut. Diraihnya jaket itu ke dalam tumpukan baju di lantai, kemudian dipeluk dan dibawa ke dalam kamarnya sendiri. 

…

Baru beberapa menit lapak danusan kepanitiaan yang diurus Arthur dibuka, jaket ala Dilan milik Antonio langsung terbeli. Arthur memang tidak bertugas turut berdagang di Tegalega, tetapi dia ikut meramaikan lapak saja sekaligus lari pagi. Dia menepuk dadanya dengan bangga karena pakaian yang dia kumpulkan adalah pakaian pertama yang terbeli. 

Dari lapangan luas itu menggema lagu dangdut dari ibu-ibu yang sedang senam aerobik. Arthur yang pada dasarnya tidak bisa diam turut bergoyang-goyang mengikuti irama yang asyik. 

Semakin matahari naik, semakin panas pula cahaya yang membanjiri lapangan Tegalega. Peluh yang membasahi tubuh Arthur sudah merembes ke kaus yang dikenakannya. Karena menjaga lapak bukanlah tugas utamanya, dia berpamitan untuk pulang duluan. Dia sempat melihat beberapa pakaian miliknya dan milik Antonio masih ada yang belum terjual.

Saat tiba di rumah, dia terkejut mendapati rumahnya berantakan. Satu-satunya orang yang menyebabkan berantakan di rumah adalah dirinya, sementara Antonio yang akan membereskan. Arthur sangat yakin dia tidak menimbulkan kapal pecah sebelum berangkat ke Tegalega tadi, sehingga jelas bahwa kekacauan yang berada di rumah sekarang bukan disebabkan olehnya. Sempat terpikir bahwa ini ditimbulkan oleh maling, tetapi kehadiran Antonio yang tenggelam di tengah-tengah tumpukan pakaian memotong pikirannya.

"Aa …," mata Arthur menelusuri dari sudut ke sudut rumah yang berantakan, "lu  _ ngapain _ ?"

Antonio mendecak. "Jaket gua hilang, Thur. Lu lihat gak?"

Sebelah alis tebal Arthur terangkat. "Hah? Jaket yang mana? Gak tau."

"Jaket Dilan."

Sekujur tubuh Arthur terasa tersengat listrik. Bukankah jaket belel yang dimaksud Antonio adalah jaket itu? Matanya meneliti tumpukan pakaian Antonio. Terdapat hoodie yang tampak lebih belel daripada jaket jeans yang dibawa ke Tegalega. Sekarang terasa jelas bagi Arthur bahwa jaket belel yang dimaksud adalah hoodie tersebut. Tiba-tiba tenggorokannya terasa serat. Peluh bermunculan di keningnya.

"Ha-ha-ha, gak tau, A." Arthur mengalihkan pandangan dan berjalan menuju kamar. "Cari yang  _ bener _ coba."

Antonio menggeleng-geleng. "Gak percaya gua bakal denger kata-kata kayak gitu dari lu."

Tubuh Arthur membeku. "Ma-maksud Aa?" tanyanya gugup.

"Iya. Lu  _ nyuruh _ gua cari yang bener."

"Oh. Hahaha. Sekali-sekali, A."

Setelah tidak mendengar tanggapan dari Antonio, Arthur melebarkan langkahnya ke kamar. Dia bersandar dan memegang dadanya yang diketuk-ketuk jantung dengan lebih keras. Tangannya buru-buru merogoh saku untuk meraih ponsel. Dia mengetik "Jaket Dilan" di kolom pencarian salah satu aplikasi belanja daring.

...

Antonio tampak masam selama tiga hari Arthur menanti paketnya sampai. Kakaknya itu bahkan jarang memarahinya dan tampak se- _ emo _ itu karena kehilangan jaket jeans belel ala Dilan-nya. Walaupun dimarahi Antonio terasa menjengkelkan, tetapi rasanya dia kehilangan itu. Hidupnya seperti hampa tanpa pertikaian tidak penting di antara dirinya dan Antonio.

Arthur diam-diam meratapi uangnya yang melayang untuk mengganti jaket Antonio. Harga jaket itu mencapai 300 ribu rupiah, sementara kemarin di Tegalega hanya terjual dengan harga 40 ribu rupiah. Dadanya terasa sesak saat dia membayar tagihan dari aplikasi belanja daring. Namun, dia lebih baik merelakan uangnya daripada harus dimusuhi yang serius oleh Antonio. Jika upaya Antonio mencari jaket itu sampai menimbulkan kekacauan di dalam rumah, Arthur yakin kesalahannya akan sulit dimaafkan. Mungkin dia kualat karena menjebak kakaknya untuk uang tujuh ribu rupiah beberapa hari yang lalu.

Paket Arthur sampai ketika Antonio masih bekerja. Jaket itu tiba dalam kondisi masih memiliki aroma pakaian baru. Arthur buru mengelap wajahnya yang berkeringat menggunakan jaket tersebut lalu ditaruh ke mesin cuci. Dia tak mengatakan apa-apa saat Antonio pulang. 

Esoknya, Antonio tiba-tiba bersorak karena menemukan jaketnya di mesin cuci. Arthur mengembuskan napas lega. Dia melirik Antonio diam-diam saat kakaknya itu berbicara pada diri sendiri: "Perasaan aing gak pernah pakai, deh, akhir-akhir ini. Kok ada di mesin cuci?" Arthur buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan saat Antonio meliriknya balik. "Bodo amat lah. Yang penting ketemu." Lagi-lagi Arthur mengembuskan napas lega.

...

Suara ketukan di pintu pada pukul sepuluh malam itu membuat Arthur langsung pura-pura tidur. Dia mendengar Antonio memanggil namanya dan entah mengapa dia enggan menanggapi. Antonio membuka pintunya dan melangkah ke sisi tempat tidurnya. Detak jantung Arthur berdetak dengan keras karena masih merasa bersalah.

"Tumben banget ini anak udah tidur," bisik Antonio. Dia mendecak sebanyak tiga kali. "Arthur, Arthur.  _ Manéh _ pikir aing gak tau, ya, lu gak sengaja bawa jaket gua buat danusan terus lu ganti? Tapi tumben juga  _ manéh so sweet ngegantiin _ pakai duit sendiri."

Arthur menahan napas. Namun, dia masih berpura-pura tidur karena nada bicara Antonio tenang dan tidak menghakimi. Tiba-tiba dia merasa keningnya dijeplak oleh tangan dan selembar kertas.

"Tuh, buat ganti duit lu yang kepakai buat jaket gua. Gua cuma mau kasih segitu, ya."

Suara ranjang yang berderit membuat Arthur berpikir Antonio sudah beranjak. Dia mengembuskan napas lega. Matanya dibuka sedikit saat terdengar suara kenop pintu yang diputar.

" _ Aing _ tahu  _ manéh _ cuma pura-pura tidur,  _ BTW _ ."

Sekujur tubuh Arthur tersengat dingin meskipun disertai rasa tenang karena kakaknya tidak marah. Dia membuka matanya sepenuhnya saat Antonio sudah keluar. Uang yang Antonio taruh di keningnya segera dia raih. Dia memicingkan mata dan mengetahui bahwa uang yang diberikan adalah satu lembar seratus ribu rupiah.

Entah mengapa rasa haru memenuhi dada Arthur. Kini dia bisa tidur dengan tenang meskipun rasa sesak karena kehilangan 200 ribu rupiah masih menghantuinya.

...

Alarm dari ponsel Arthur baru dimatikan ketika Antonio mengetuk pintu kamarnya dari luar sembari meneriakinya karena bunyinya yang berisik. Arthur segera mematikannya dan mengusap wajah. Dia beranjak dan melangkah keluar. Antonio berdiri membelakanginya di dapur karena tengah berhadapan dengan kompor. Arthur berdeham.

"Aa," panggilnya.

" _ Naon _ ?" tanya Antonio.

Arthur mengurut dada karena dinamika antarsaudara mereka sudah kembali. 

"Soal jaket Aa …."

Antonio tertawa. "Gak apa-apa.  _ Lupain _ aja." Dia mematikan kompor lalu menyiapkan segalanya di atas meja makan. Saat sudah duduk, dia berkata, "Adik  _ aing udah _ gede, euy. Bisa belajar tanggung jawab gini sampai  _ ngegantiin _ jaket  _ aing _ ."

Arthur mengerutkan hidungnya karena merasa geli. "Bacot!" sergahnya.

Antonio melotot. " _ Ai manéh, _ segitu aing muji  _ manéh _ !"

Arthur menggeleng dan memegangi lehernya, kemudian mengeluarkan suara seperti orang tercekik. "Gak usah.  _ Geuleuh _ ."

Antonio mendecak. "Terserah lu  _ aja _ lah."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Riiin maaf kucuma bisa kasih ini setelah banyak hal yang udah kamu kasih ke aku :") pinjem juga aa-dede!au-nya, ya! Maaf ini gak lucu dan medioker hahaha tapi semoga suka :""D


End file.
